zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Or The Legend of Zelda: The Next Generation) is a fanfic by the author BraveVesperia101 on Fanfiction.net, the story is currently on Haitus. For the Video Game that was based off this Story that was realsed on the Playstation 2 with a Port of the First game coming on the Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita, Visit: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Video Game Series) About the Story The Author wrote this story in 2010 - 2011, but the idea was scrapped and he started writing Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved(Formerly known as Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles), which had the same Characters with names edited and new terms involved. But later on, the story was added with some edits to make the story less graphic, (Such as in the upcoming chapter 5, Jessie cut off a brainwashed knight's head with his sword, to him just stabbing him with the sword). But Some of the graphic scenes still remain in the chapters. The Story also has elements of Steampunk, Dieselpunk and a bit of Biopunk. And has empasis on the element of Family. Timeline Placement Hyrulian Chronicles (Or The Next Generation), takes place in an alternate timeline from the main Zelda series in a industral version of Hyrule, the fanfic might take place at the same time as Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess, or before all three of them. Tecnology in Hyrule had jumped greatly, such as the mention of Airships and Trains for the people of Hyrule to travel in The Story is presumed to take 100 - 50 years before the events of Skyward Sword, or takes place at the same time as Twilight Princess, the exact date is unknown. Hyrulian Chronicles Timeline The Hyrulian Chronicles Series follows it's own Linear timeline other than the Main Zelda games, the planned time is as follows, plus other Events will be added, The Aritcle for a more in depth Timeline will be written soon. Main Article: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Timeline *Hylian Year 1876: The Birth of the King of Hyrule and the Birth of Jonathan Belforma *Hylian Year 1877: The Birth of Maya Belforma and Hannah Amano. *Hylian Year 1878: The Birth of the Queen of Hyrule. *Hylian Year 1899: The Start of the Hyilan Civil War. *Hyilan Year 1908: The End of the Hyilan Civil War *Hylian Year 1912: The Birth of Link and Lucia Milda. *Hylian Year 1915: The Birth Year of many of the Protagonists. *Hyilan Year 1918: The Birth of Malon Aurion and Ciel Belforma. *Hylian Year 1919: The Start of the Northern Labs Experiment. *Hylian Year 1920: The Birth of Anna Belforma. *Hylian Year 1922: The Battle of the Moonlight Bridge, The Anti-Shadow Steambot line discontinued. *Hylian Year 1923: The Start of the Seven Blades War *Hylian Year 1927: The End of the Seven Blades War *Hylian Year 1930: The events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles *Hylian Year 1930: The events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2 *Hylian Year 1930: The events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3 *Hylian Year 1930: The events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 4 Plot Seven Years before the start of the main story, an unknown experiment was being held at the Hylian Science Labs in Northern Hyrule, until the subject escaped and headed towards the capitol of Hyrule, a battle was fought at the Moonlight Bridge where a Senior knight and his son sealed the creature that people called Death or Thanatos in a young boy that was standing near-by. The Knight later died or went missing, threeweeks after the Incident, a war was sparked by the Country of Hyrule and the third Country of Sol, and the Country of Termina was dragged in too, cause blames were put on Sol for sending in an assassin and sabtaging the experiment, this war was dubbed as the Seven Blades war by the people of Hyrule and after many years of fighting the armies of Hyrule and Termina won the war and the Country of Sol cut off all contact with Hyrule and Termina, but kept the trades running 'Beginning Arc' Seven Years later Princess Zelda Sidos Heurassein, went looking for her two friends Jessie and Connor Belforma, the local twins. She managed to find them and convince them to accompany her to the southern Woods in order to get away from Link who her father said to look after her. They both agree and set off for the southern woods and after exploring for a bit they got attacked by Gohma and were saved by Link. Who later tasks them with helping for the missing people near the borders of Sol and Hyrule. 'The Search for the seven Weapons Arc and Steamship Wreck arc'. In Chapter 3, Jessie meets up with Zelda and his other friend Lucas Amano, they travel up Death Mountain and after getting some infomation the three hear from the Goron Leader about the Legendary Seven Weapons that helped Hyrule win the Seven Blades War, this intrestes them and they gor seaching for the weapon in the Goron Caves. While exploring the meet up with Link who joins them for the rest of the journey, after they find the boss room they get attacked by the Great Golem who Jessie manages to knock down, (With the help of his weight) they finish it off and Zelda is granted with Naryu's Bow. In Chapter 4 Jessie and the others Saved Malon Aurion from a gang of Monsters and the group set off towards The Eastern Sealine to find the legendary Golden Slab that Malon was talking about. The Party manages to get on the ship and find Professor Raine Sage who joined them to find the combustion Engine and to stop it from wiping out the Shoreline, they manage to stop it just in time after a group of bandits attacked the group. after this a peice of the Triforce is found wihin the Combustion Engine and it attaches itself to Jessie, as well one of the Seven Weapons the gloves of Farore. After the group leaves and goes to Zora's River. More to be added! Characters The Story has many Characters, both Canon and non-Canon. Main Article: Characters in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Chapters *Chapter 1: The untold Legend *Chapter 2: The southern woods *Chapter 3: Naryu's Bow *Chapter 4: The Steamship Wreck *Chapter 5: Zora's River (Working Title) *Chapter 6: The Belforma house (Working Title) *Chapter 7: The Strange Realm *Chapter 8: The Hyrule Castle Ball *Chapter 9: Terms The Seven Weapons of Hyrule: These weapons are the strongest that came from the goddesses of Hyrule, and are romoured to have been forged by the goddesses, they are known as, The Mirror Sword, Naryu's Bow, Din's Lance, The Golden Hammer, The Gloves of Farore, Greaves of Dawn, and the seventh one is unknown, but the Master Swordisbelivedto be the Seventh Weapon The Three families of Hyrule: These three families are the most respeced houses in the country of Hyrule, The old Warrior Family, The Belforma family, The Family from the south, The Amano Family, and The Royal Family, The Luzu Nohansen Hyrule Family. The Belforma Family: The Strongest family of Hyrule next to the Royal Family, they were known as the Original Warrior family of Hyrule that stole from other counties, the family is well known for producing Strong Knights and Warriors in Hyrule. '''The Three Countries: '''There are three countries that lie in the planet of Elphinea, the two bigger countries are known as Kingdoms while Termina is a Country, they are as listed: The Kingdom that has the Sun: Sol, The Kingdom that lies in Sunset: Hyrule, and The Country of hope: Termina. '''The Hyrule Adventure Guild: '''The Hyrule Adventure Guild is the group the main Characters belong too, this name was chosen by Zelda during their Youth and was renamed the Fighting Swords Exploration Guild by Lucas Amano, and the leader is Jessie Belforma, many knights of Hyrule call them the young vigilantes but are no Threat to Hyrule. Trivia *Dispite the fact Hyrulian Chronicles was once scrapped, the ideas were fed into Spiritra Evolved with the inclusion of the Mirror Sword and the Seven Weapons. *With that said, Zelda was renamed to Cheryl Sidos Heurassein, (Later Cheryl Belnades), but Lucas' name remained the same, but Jessie was renamed from Jessie Belforma, to Jessie Kluff. *In the Fan Game, Some Characters were added and removed, an example is that Ciel Belforma was removed and was replaced by a new original Character named Aria who is a Holy woman from castle Town, But Ciel is seen in the Belforma Family Home. *The Original Version of Hyrulian Chronicles had alot of Diffrences, like Jessie and Connor's Last names were Auburn, instead of Belforma. *The Same Bow that Zelda has is also the same one that Zelda Used in Twilight Princess and also the same one that Link uses in Skyward Sword, this connects Hyrulian Chronicles as a supposed Prequel to the main timeline. **Other things refrence in the story that Hyrulian Chronicles is a prequel to Skyward Sword, such as the Master Sword having to be unsealed agian and that Maya Belforma's Persona, Artemis bears a resemblance to Fi from Skyward Sword. *Jessie makes a refrence to Tales of Innocence, with saying that his cousin Spada Belforma is exploing beyond the oceans. *The Series is also a semi crossover with the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series, because Personas do appear when a character is in danger or otherwise, and Death appears having been sealed away. *The Events of Hyrulian Chronicles 1 takes place right after the twin's 15th birthday and the entire events of the first saga happen in a years time, but in the original drafts the first story takes place after their 13th birthday. *The Author has also written a second Hyrulian Chronicles in 2011, that will be rewritten after Hyrulian Chronicles 1 is rewritten and published on Fanfiction.Net. *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulan Chronicles 2 takes place two weeks after Hyrulian Chronicles 1. *While Hyrulian Chronicles 3 takes place about three - four weeks after Hyrulian Chronicles 2 *It is unknown if there will be a Hyrulian Chronicles 4, but the first chapter of Hyrulian Chronicles 4 was written and is not being posted until Hyrulian Chronicles 1, 2, and 3 are finished. *Jessie Refrences the Anime and Manga, Kuroshitsuji with his Butler has the same name as Ciel Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis and he mentions that the Belforma's are linked with the Phantomhive family. Category:Fanfic Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Zelda Category:Link